


The Secret In Her Eyes

by RebelGeneral



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Gen, eight years after the events of season 1, violet is a gray character here as depicted on the show, with some flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGeneral/pseuds/RebelGeneral
Summary: Violet encounters a familiar face from the past, only this time she is not alone. Siena is with someone and Violet endeavors to find out who.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Secret In Her Eyes

**1821 Grosvenor Square** :

_Oh God._

This is truly not happening. Not _now._

It’s been eight good years.

What on earth is she doing back in town?

Violet couldn’t help but follow the woman in question through the market, her own bargain at the jewelry shop long forgotten as soon as she had seen her walk past the window.

She looked exactly as she remembered. Not possible for her mind to be playing tricks with her. Especially not _cruel_ ones like this.

The colors of her gown might be muted, her head held higher as she sauntered past shops, not pausing to greet those who still recognized her on the street. She held no warm feelings for this place, it seemed. And Violet was very much aware she was partly the cause for that sentiment.

She bore no ill will towards the girl. It had simply been a matter of social standing and custom, something her firstborn seemed to have lost all heed for in his younger days. And with Edmund gone, well... she had a _responsibility_ to see that Anthony was set on the right path. For if the Viscount was to loose his way, who was to stop the rest of her children to follow in his footsteps?

No, that was a risk she was not willing to take. Not then. And most certainly not now.

It was for this very reason that eight years ago, she had decided to take matters into her own hands. Wouldn't be the first time. If she and Lady Danbury could secure Daphne's future with the Duke with their matchmaking skills, push Nigel Berbrooke into exile, then there was certainly another place that demanded she put her prudent schemes to work.

==================================

_**Eight years ago...** _

**1813: Bridgerton residence:**

"And I'll be stopping by the flower shop on the way to the Modiste. No later than seven, Henry. Make a note of that. Have you delivered the box to the lady?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very good. Have the carriage drawn at quarter to the assigned hour. That will be all."

Violet paused at the doorway.

"Do you have plans to go somewhere, dear? Are you forgetting your sister's ball is this evening?"

Anthony turned around to face her, his face indiscernible.

"Of course not, Mother. That is where I'll be headed as well," He bent down to pick up his ledger from his desk, "After all, Daphne won't forgive me if I miss her first ball as hostess," he added with a smile.

"Will you be leaving with _us_ then? Or is it your plan to escort a certain someone that I overheard just now?"

His face turned cold in an instant.

She really should tread carefully with him when it came to this topic of conversation, but she doubted it would make any difference at all. He had always been stubborn as a child. That trait had grown considerably as a Viscount. If he had made up his mind, she could try to say all the right things in the world to make him understand, but it would take a miracle for him to pay them any heed.

"I'm sure if Daphne has an objection to my guest, she will let me know," he replied curtly, already resigned to move past this topic, "It is _her_ ball, after all."

"Which is precisely why you don't need to cast a shadow on her first social event as Duchess," she raised her voice, frustrated. "You know this. You _must_ know this, Anthony."

"She is not you, Mother. Daphne nor the Duke will care." He looked at her sharply, "And I shall not be giving any justification on the matter."

"If your father was alive to see wh-"

"I wish he was alive too, Mother. Perhaps then I might have been able to make _one_ of you see why she is important to me."

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

It was utterly hopeless.

She could already hear the whispers at the ball to come, the silent smirks, the judgement in their voices as they greeted her with a smile. The _noble ton_.

She would be damned if she gave the vultures another scandal to gloss over at her daughter's expense. If Anthony refused to deal with this, she must take matters into her own hands. He might be resolved to ruin the Bridgerton name, but he had failed to account for her.

For the sake of her family, she knew what must be done before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so it might be obvious where this is going?  
> Would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more :D


End file.
